vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Warhammer 40,000
About Warhammer 40,000 is a science fantasy tabletop role-playing series set 40,000 years into the future. Much spin-off material, such as books, comics and video games expand the lore of this verse. A general overview of the verse Most of the humans have been united under the galaxy-spanning Imperium Of Man which is constantly (and we mean CONSTANTLY) at war with all the other races of the galaxy. With the God-Emperor as it's ruler for ten thousand years, the Imperium has control over millions of worlds with countless armies ranging from slightly augmented humans to the demigod Space Marines and the many psychics who are feared by both friend and foe. The Imperium has many foes, these are only some of them: Necrons: Ancient metallic beings who were at the peak of their civilization about 65 million years ago and have returned from a great slumber to reclaim their dominion over the galaxy. Renowned for their strange and incredibly powerful technology which defies the laws of physics. Eldar: Another ancient race that existed 65 million years ago, they are also a shadow of their former glory, but that doesn't mean that they don't have some crazy powers. Renowned for being an all psychic race, along with some of the swiftest fighters in the galaxy. Orks: This race also existed 65 million years ago, as like the Eldar, they were created by the Old Ones to combat the Necrons and their C'tan masters. The Orks are muscular, brutish green humanoids who are all psykers, unbeknownst to most other races of the galaxy (and themselves). The gestalt psychic field surrounding them is powered on belief, meaning whatever a large enough group of Orks believes comes true, which is what allows their absurd machinery to function, in the first place. Renowned for their great love of battle. They literally live to fight. Tyranids: A race of countless swarms of insect-like creatures of different shapes and sizes. They are of an unknown origin, coming from beyond the Milky Way. It is said that they came from another galaxy after consuming all life there and have come to do the same here. They seem to be governed by a colossal hive mind, and utilize the biomass of whatever they consume to create new and even more deadly breeds of Tyranids. Chaos: A mixture of countless (get used to that word) daemons, corrupted mortal followers, and the feared Chaos Space Marines. They serve the four main Gods of Chaos, whose maniacal goals could spell the annihilation of the entire universe. Daemons are especially deadly, as not only are they impossible to truly kill by purely physical means, but the mere act of fighting against them fuels their unholy power. Tau: A fairly young race of blue humanoids. They possess some advanced technology and heavy battle-suits. They seek to unite the races of the galaxy in a combined civilization. Unlike most other factions, the Tau lack gods of any sort and fight only for the concept of the "greater good". Because of this, the Tau are more willing to accept alien allies than any other faction. Dark Eldar: The dark kin of the Eldar who thrive on the pain of others, be it physical, spiritual, or mental. They have been around since the fall of the great Eldar civilization and live in the Webway, from which they launch raids of realspace, abducting slaves for sick torture, gladiators for their numerous arenas, and even stealing the suns from star systems. As long as they can feed on the suffering of others, they are functionally immortal, allowing them to escape the embrace of death. Should a Dark Eldar starve and wither away, their very soul will be consumed by the monster they themselves created, Slaanesh. A giant war between these races has been going on for more than ten thousand years, and because of this each and every race is working constantly on more effective ways to destroy each other. Entire star systems being destroyed is just another Tuesday, here. Power of this verse 40k is a powerful verse, with technology reaching to very high levels in human civilization, and in the case of many other alien civilizations, can defy the laws of physics as we know them. Especially so when psykers, who draw their power from the Warp itself, are involved. Basically, 40k is a crazy setting; everyone wants to kill each other, humans have kill-on-sight orders for anything that isn't human or is a human who follows Chaos, and if you don't get wiped-out by all the highly advanced weaponry, the psykers can turn you inside-out from far away with as much effort as raising a finger. Even basic troops can often carry around pistols capable of firing off concentrated solar flares or guns which can reduce even the most heavily armoured vehicles to molten slag or smoke. Many of its characters are casually in the Tier 5 range, not to mention beings such as the Emperor, who reach well into Tier 4. The Chaos Gods, even with their limited influence in realspace, are capable of casually dissolving galaxies, and are higher dimensional beings in their true forms. Numerous characters have various means of durability negation and hax, often due to drawing their power from the higher dimensional parallel plane of existence known as the Warp. Because of this, even less advanced psykers can gain access to time manipulation, matter manipulation, spatial manipulation, mind manipulation, telepathy, pyromancy, the ability to summon and command legions of daemons, control over probability and fate, the power to cause opponents' organs to explode with merely a glance, and much more. Supporters / Opponents of the verse Supporters: The Fabulous Tzula Justice-warrior DarkSchneiderKing Promestein Dreaming Serpent Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot TheAccursedHunter01 YogTheKey Not Jim Sterling LoyalservantofInti Matthew Schroeder Omegagoldfish Tsubaki Blue VenomElite FateAlbane Opponents: Antvasima Neutral: Characters Imperium of Man * The God Emperor of Mankind * Lion El'Jonson * Sanguinius * Leman Russ * Ferrus Manus * Vulkan * Space Marines * Marneus Calgar * Imperial Assassins * Ephrael Stern * Saint Celestine Forces of Chaos * Khorne, the Blood God * Tzeentch, the Changer of Ways * Nurgle, the Plague Lord * Slaanesh, the Prince of Pleasure * Horus Lupercal (Formerly Imperium) * Angron (Formerly Imperium) * Magnus the Red (Formerly Imperium) * Mortarion (Formerly Imperium) * Fulgrim (Formerly Imperium) * Abaddon the Despoiler (Formerly Imperium) * Kharn the Betrayer (Formerly Imperium) * Ahzek Ahriman (Formerly Imperium) * Typhus the Traveller (Formerly Imperium) * Skarbrand * An'ggrath the Unbound * Heart of Blood/Avatar of Khorne Orks * Gork and Mork Eldar * Kaela Mensha Khaine * Ynnead * Asuryan * Isha * Cegorach * Vaul * Eldrad Ulthran Necrons * Aza'gorod the Nightbringer * The Void Dragon Tyranids * Genestealers * The Swarmlord Tau * Commander Shadowsun Regenade Chaos * Malal, the Outcast God Other * The Apex Twins Weapons *Plasma Weapons Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Verses Category:Games